The White Room
by Koki-chan
Summary: Because no one can live in a completely white room. [Namine] [Slight NamineRoxas, nano second of possible NamineAxel] [Takes place sometime after Roxas leaves]


**Revised, after I read it again and thought I could do a bit better. This was inspired by my own white room, and how much I wish to paint the walls.**

**_Disclaimer: Nothing._**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Silence, solitude, a sketch pad and a pencil. This is how I live. The lone speck of color in a room void of it. My hand maneuvers the pencil expertly as it flys over the paper. I had become quite good at it by now, for there was nothing else to do in this room. This white room. That was the worst part of it all. A room void of color, a room without life, a room full of white. Even my attire was white, the only color in this room came from my head of blond hair, and even that was dangerously close to the color white.

I sighed, drooping my shoulders and leaning back in my _white _chair. I carefully set down my sanity, in the form of a sketch book, down on the table of the cursed color. I stood to my feet, making my way across the room, dropping to my knees and reaching under the bed wih white sheets. I pulled a white box from under it, casting a quick glance over my shoulder as I lifted the lid. Lying in the box were my prized possessions, three small boxes. I lifted them out one-by-one, holding them protectively to my chest as I plopped down into my chair. I laid them out on the table. Such simple things, but they were so important. I looked with fondness upon these cherished items before me. Three boxes each containing something slightly different from the one before them, but they each held the same amount of importance to me. I''m sure you are about dying of anticipation by now, so I won't keep you in the dark any longer.

These boxes held the most beautiful thing to me. Color. In a room of white, color was my hope and dream. I used these utensils to bring life into this room, life through my drawings. These items so dear to me were a pack of crayons, a pack of markers, and a pack of colored pencils. These beautiful things were gifts from the one who cared for me the most in this castle without emotion. He had brought them back with him after a trip to the outside world, giving me a small piece of something I may never have. I looked upon my handiwork, a simple sketch of my two favorite people walking along the shore. I carefully selected a slender stick of color and began to add life to my work. A small smile played upon my lips as I did so, this was the one thing that took my mind off of the blinding white all around me after my talks with him had ended. I tucked the stick of color away, selecting a new color to add to my creation. I smiled fondly as I filled in the bright color of wind-blown hair. As I finished my task I popped up, my mood immediately becoming brighter. I sauntered over to my wall of life, pulling a tack out of a drawer and tacking it to the wall, ignoring the fact that the tack was of a certain color.

I stood back to admire my work once again. I smiled at the color added to my colorless life. I sighed, turning back to my life-giving substance. I lifted the box of markers up to my face, admiring the bold colors contained in it. I tossed a glance over to an empty wall, a wall of blinding white. My grip on the markers tightened as a thought popped into my head. If I could add life to my drawings, why couldn't I do the same to my wall? I flicked the tab open, pulling out a thick marker, enjoying the feeling of it in my hand. I faced the wall, heaving a heavy sigh as I began my new task. I touched the tip of the marker the the wall and a feeling of pure delight washed over me. I used wide strokes, not a single movement wasted as I held the box of markers in my free hand, switching colors whenever I pleased. I stopped abruptly in mid-stroke as a thought dawned on me.

What if someone sees?

How would they react?

I don't think Luxord or Xaldin could care less. Demyx might even ask if he could add to it. Xigbar, maybe he would be proud of me for this small act of defiance. Saix would quietly steam, providing he did not go berserk. Xemnas would probably have a cow. Axel, I wonder how he would feel. Would he be proud? Would he like the picture? Would he hate it?

"I-I don't care what they think." I whispered to myself, "I won't take it down, even if Xemnas tells me to. I won't"

I continued where I left off, stopping only to drag the chair over so I could reach higher up the walls. I could feel my smile grow wider with every stroke. I did not finish until after dark, denying myself not even the smallest detail as I created my mural.

I stood back, placing my hands proudly on my hips as I looked upon the wall. This room was no longer completely void of color, this room now held a life that only I could create. I smiled again as I looked upon my creation. My hands were covered in marker ink, my dress even adorned speckles of it, my hair stuck to my face and neck with sweat and I was completely and utterly exhausted.

For the first time since he left, I had truly felt happy. I collapsed onto my bed, diving under the white sheets. I pulled them up to my chin, the color of them no longer bothered me as much. My eyes flickered over to the wall, another smile. I had not smiled this much in a single day for a long while. I closed my eyes, slowly drifting to sleep.

I bet you're wondering what I drew on the wall. What I drew was what I'd like to do one day, my deepest wish. Depicted on the wall were the figures of two people walking along the shore of a beautiful beach, hand-in-hand. One sported the same wind-blown hair as the boy in the picture I had drawn before, a long, black coat covering his entire form. Holding his hand was a girl, champagne colored hair cascading down her shoulders, a white sundress was what she wore. Above them was the vision of a beautiful rainbow, a sign of a promise that they hold.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

It is a bit different. I am quite fond of Namine, I like the idea of her committing this small act of rebellion! XD That promise I said they hold, it was the promise that they would meet again, in case you wondered! XD How did you feel about it?


End file.
